


You're Drunk, But I Love You Regardless

by emilyprobably



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, drunk lucifer, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyprobably/pseuds/emilyprobably
Summary: Lucifer is drunk.Drunk to the point that his face is flushed and he’s smiling unabashedly as he continues his conversation with Diavolo.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	You're Drunk, But I Love You Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is really short, but drunk Lucifer was getting in the way of me writing my longer fics, so I had to get this out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lucifer is drunk.

Drunk to the point that his face is flushed and he’s smiling unabashedly as he continues his conversation with Diavolo.

The three of you had been talking in Lucifer’s study for hours now. You weren’t sure when the alcohol was brought out, but Diavolo had been feeding Lucifer drinks for a fair amount of time now. He had obviously planned it, Diavolo does love to cause trouble, but you weren’t entirely sure why this time. Still, it didn’t seem like you were in a position to stop the Demon Prince and no damage was being done, so you allowed it. 

It was refreshing to see Lucifer this way. Due to the nature of your relationship with him, you often saw a softer version of him than others, but that was strictly for your eyes. To see him so open and cheery with Diavolo, arguably the one person he was the most formal with, was incredibly endearing.

Unfortunately, you were sure that while Lucifer might be having fun right now, he would regret staying up so late tomorrow morning. “Diavolo,” You interrupt the two of them. They were laughing at some joke you had missed. “I hate to end this party, but it is getting rather late. We all do have to go to R.A.D. tomorrow.”

Lucifer pouts at you. “Darling, would a little longer really be that big of a deal?” You blush at the use of his pet name. You don’t think that he’s ever referred to you as that while someone else was in the room. 

Diavolo speaks up. “No, Lucifer, they’re right. We make up the student council, so we have to be good role models. Do you need help getting to your room?”

Lucifer shoots up from his seat with a wobbly gusto only the drunk can replicate. “I can walk on my own, thank you.”

You immediately rise up to try and help balance him, despite his objections. Diavolo chuckles. “I suppose that’s my cue to leave then. Goodnight to both of you, and don’t worry I can show myself out.”

You smile at him warmly. “Goodnight, Diavolo.”

Lucifer, still wobbly, waves at him as he leaves. “Goodbye, my lord.”

Diavolo leaving, you know, is only half the battle. The other half is convincing Lucifer that it’s actually time to go to bed. Already he’s moving away from you and towards the record player. He doesn’t change out the record, he just restarts it.

“Lucifer, we should start heading to your room.”

He glances over his shoulder at you. “Our room.”

“Sure, our room. Either way, we should start heading there.”

Lucifer begins to sautner, or at least he tries to, over to you. He’s still smiling, at this point you feel as though he’s unable to stop, and grabs both of your hands. “Hm, I’m not that tired yet. How about a dance, and then we’ll see.”

He’s already started swaying the two of you back and forth, as if the movement itself could help convince you. “Lucy, really it’s already late.”

“Just one?” Lucifer really is just a giant puppy when he’s drunk.

“Just one.”

It’s not much of a dance, really Lucifer is just spinning you around in circles, but he’s got this soft look on his face and he’s humming along to the song. His eyes, despite being a bit fuzzy from the alcohol, still focus on you with nothing but pure, unadulterated affection and love. It’s such a heartwarming moment, you wish it was longer, but it fizzles out almost as soon as it started with the clicking of the record ending. You move away first to lift the needle off the record, and then make you way back to Lucifer.

You smile, and kiss him on the cheek before leading him out of the study. You walk slower than usually, still not entirely positive that Lucifer will be able to walk properly. The two of you manage to make it to his room without major issues. Getting him into bed is a bit harder, but after a few moments and plenty of promises of kisses you get him tucked in.

“Diavolo really wanted to get you drunk, huh?”

“He always does this. Something about seeing different sides of me; it’s so annoying.” For all his talk of wanting to stay up later, you can tell that Lucifer is getting more and more tired now that he’s tucked in. “Enough about him though. Let’s talk about you and me. Mostly about how you promised to kiss me if I laid down.”

“Yes, yes, you’re so impatient. And for the record, I like seeing different sides to you as well.” 

Lucifer rolls his eyes, seemingly still able to be petty despite his intoxication. “Just hurry up and make good on your vow, human.”

And you do.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested, I started an obey me! tumblr. If you're interested, here's the link!
> 
> https://unfortunately-loves-many-demons.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's really empty right now, but feel free to still send me a message/drop me an ask if you want!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
